Mario Baseball (series)
The Mario Baseball series is a spin-off series of the Mario franchise that revolves around the concept of baseball. Only two games have been released to date: the first one, Mario Superstar Baseball for the Nintendo GameCube, and the second one, Mario Super Sluggers for the Wii. Unlike previous spinoffs, the player could recruit people via completing scout missions to get enough scout flags to recruit the player on one of the four opposite teams. Another unique feature is chemistry, which effects how well the player's teammates cooperate. Even though there are only two baseball games, this series features more playable characters than other spinoff titles in the Mario franchise. Installments Direct Indirect Playable Characters Team Captains Team Players Stadiums ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' * Bowser - Bowser Castle * Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong Jungle * Mario - Mario Stadium * Princess Peach - Peach Garden * Wario - Wario Palace * Yoshi - Yoshi Park ''Mario Super Sluggers'' * Bowser - Bowser Castle * Bowser Jr. - Bowser Jr. Playroom * Princess Daisy - Daisy Cruiser * Donkey Kong - DK Jungle * Luigi - Luigi's Mansion * Mario - Mario Stadium * Princess Peach - Peach Ice Garden * Wario - Wario City * Yoshi - Yoshi Park Chemistry A unique feature in the Mario baseball series is chemistry, which decides how well the teams play. For example Mario and Luigi have good chemistry so when they throw a ball at each other it travels fast. An example of bad chemistry is Mario and Bowser: if they throw to one another, the ball moves slowly and off course. If two characters have no chemistry, like Mario and Diddy Kong, the ball would fly at normal speed. Chemistry also affects the number of Star Skill units; good chemistry with the captain increases the number of units while bad chemistry decreases it. The maximum number of stars is five. The quantity of the available Star Skills sometimes affects the name of the team. For example a team led by Mario with five stars would be called the Mario Fireballs. Star Skills A new feature in these games are the ability to use a Star Skill. Star Skills can be activated either while pitching or while batting. Anyone in this game can use a Star Skill, but a team captain's Star Skill is superior to a sub-character's Star Skill. Team Captains have mostly different Star Skills, however, captains that usually pair with each other (Mario and Luigi, Peach and Daisy) have similar Star Skills. The amount of Star Skills that can be used is represented by five Team Stars in a meter. The amount of starting Team Stars depend on the sub-characters' chemistry with the team captain. Star Skills can be replenished by hitting ball park features. They can also be replenished by striking a player out or making a batter reach a base safely when the words, "Star Chance!" appear. Team captains use up one Team Star, sub-characters use up one Team Star, and captains as members use up two Team Stars. They return in Mario Super Sluggers, however some characters, especially the sub-captains, like Luigi, now have different star skills. The window at the bottom that shows star skills is different. Gallery MSB Logo.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' logo. MSS Logo.png|''Mario Super Sluggers'' logo. MSS group artwork.jpg|Peach, Mario, and Luigi. MSS Baseball Kingdom.jpg|Overhead view of the Baseball Kingdom. MSSBBpromo.PNG|Group Picture from Mario Superstar Baseball. Mario Stadium MSS group art.jpg|Group Picture from Mario Super Sluggers. Mario2 MSS.jpg|Mario MSB Title Screen.png|The title screen for Mario Superstar Baseball. MarioSuperSluggers-TitleScreen.png|The title screen for Mario Super Sluggers. ExhibitionModeMSB.PNG|Selecting characters in Mario Superstar Baseball. MVPScreen.PNG|MVPs in Mario Superstar Baseball. MarioSuperSluggers-CaptainSelect.png|The Captain Select screen from Mario Super Sluggers. MarioSuperSluggers-TeamSetup.png|The Team Setup screen from Mario Super Sluggers. GreedyToadShop.PNG|The shop in Mario Superstar Baseball. Category:Game series Category:Spin-off Series